


我的家人 点五系列

by gg4869



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg4869/pseuds/gg4869
Summary: 现背恋爱题材温馨家庭系列剧。点五系列为小车车系列





	1. 我的家人 五点五 预谋

李东海基本是被李赫宰抱进房间的，他回过神的时候，已经被李赫宰压在身下猛啃了。

李赫宰的嘴里有淡淡的酒味，但是他知道李赫宰从不喝酒，这酒味哪里来的……

“唔……”

听见李东海的声音，李赫宰这才将身子撑起来一些，他喘着粗气，看着面泛红潮的李东海，“李东海，今天真的不行了。”

“啊？”

李东海也听不懂李赫宰在说什么，他只想问问他为什么会喝酒。

也不等他问出来，李赫宰已经趴在他的脖子上乱啃，李东海清醒过来的时候 ，李赫宰的手已经伸进了自己的裤子。

“喂……”李东海推了推李赫宰，也不是很使劲。

李赫宰仿佛是得到了认可，迅速扒下了李东海的裤子，李东海的腿很白，通过刚刚的努力，李东海的那里在他手中早就变得硬邦邦的了，还流了不少透明的液体。李赫宰一笑，“你多久没弄了？”

李东海咬着嘴唇支支吾吾的也没说出个什么，李赫宰当然也没想让李东海说些什么。一手帮着李东海弄前面一手摸上了对方的胸，突如其来的刺激让李东海真的忍不住了，哼哼着抓住了李赫宰的肩膀，“赫宰……我，我不行了……”

“嗯。”李赫宰听到李东海断断续续的声音，心里就像是被火灼烧。最终李东海射了，当然射了李赫宰一手，淋漓的还滴落在自己的双腿根部不少。

李东海哪里有过这样的经验，被李赫宰给弄出来更是觉着好羞耻。即使这样，他还保留了一丝清醒。李赫宰在李东海射了之后就起来去了洗手间，只留李东海一个人躺在床上大喘着气。李赫宰回到房间的时候，李东海还没顺过气，身上的衣服乱七八糟的，两条白晃晃的腿蜷着。

李东海也知道李赫宰回来了，他抬头看了看李赫宰，漆黑的眼睛里更多的是迷离。李赫宰坐到李东海身边在床头柜里翻着什么，李东海见李赫宰不说话，一翻身就抱住了李赫宰的腰，不顾李赫宰的阻拦，非常倔强的把手伸进了李赫宰的裤子里。

“李东海，你也真是厉害。”李赫宰的声音很低很低。

李东海发现李赫宰那里已经硬得不行，这么多年的相处，平时多大基本大家都知道，但是就这么摸着觉着比目测的要大了太多。

“你过来点。”李赫宰咬着牙，也脱了裤子，让李东海趴在自己的腿上。李东海根本不打算放弃，眼前这个东西硬的发红，也就直接上手了。

李东海觉着有什么东西划过自己的屁股，冰冰凉凉的，他微微转头见李赫宰手里有一管润滑剂。李东海咬咬牙，“你什么时候买的？”

“之前。”

“哦。”

李东海也没问因为什么买的，因为他也没空去想。李赫宰一根手指已经插了进去，修长的手指，骨节分明。见李东海没啥反应，李赫宰就慢慢伸进了第二根手指。

“啊……”

李东海下意识的躲开，腰往下沉。李赫宰一手捞起李东海的腰，“乖，放松。”

觉着自己太被动，李东海只能手上用力，紧紧抓住了李赫宰的那里，见李赫宰没什么反应，凑过去在红的发亮的顶端轻轻一舔。李赫宰的动作一滞，手上的速度加快。

最后李东海被放平在床上，他整个人已经被李赫宰弄的乱七八糟，完全瘫软，在刚刚李赫宰给他弄后面的时候，他就又射了一次。

李赫宰拿出两个套子，快速的套上，双手把着李东海的腿，腰间一挺。

“唔……”李东海没想到李赫宰动作这么快，叫了一声，连忙捂住了自己的嘴。

李赫宰稍微动了动，找了一个合适的位置停下了动作，“难受吗？”

李东海没拿开自己的手，摇摇头。

“如果不舒服告诉我。”

李东海又点点头。

起初李赫宰的动作很轻，一个点摩擦着，但那是李东海最敏感的地方。一下一下的，李东海脑袋里的神经不断被刺激着，因为这种动作，李东海前面又硬了起来。

李东海因为捂着自己的嘴，也不能出声，本来就爱流眼泪，此刻眼角都是泪。李赫宰抹去他的眼泪，身下又是动了动。

李东海的声音从他指缝里传出来，低沉的惊呼。李赫宰停下了动作，拿开李东海捂着嘴的手，“别这样，我想听见东海的声音。”

“赫宰啊……你轻点儿……”

李赫宰一直提醒自己，李东海是第一次，绝对不能太过分，但是身底下这个家伙根本不给自己留有余地。李赫宰抚摸着李东海的肚子，“你以后少去点健身房好不好？”

不等李东海说什么，开始了他的动作，后果自负啊，李东海！

也不知道过了多久，李东海又射精了，李东海感觉到自己身体里那个东西再一次变大，应该是李赫宰要射了。李东海看着李赫宰头上的汗，下意识的想要抓点什么，但是他双手没地儿抓，就死死抓住李赫宰的枕头。李赫宰低吼了一声，李东海早就叫的声音沙哑，还是因为李赫宰最后几下快速的抽插乱叫着。

李赫宰掐着李东海的腰，射了出来。

摘了套，随手就扔到了地上，李赫宰喘着气趴在了李东海的身上。

李东海浑身一点力气没有，李赫宰的呼气正好吐在他的耳边，李东海耳朵动了动，有些红。

揉了揉李东海的侧腰，李赫宰轻声问：“疼吗？”

李东海觉着痒，“还好。”

“那就好……”

“嗯？”

本来是挺柔情的对话，李东海却发现自己腰间有什么顶着自己。李赫宰怎么又硬了？！

李东海不得不再一次被李赫宰压了下去，所以李赫宰拿出两个套都是预谋好的。

这一次李赫宰十分温柔，生怕李东海受伤。

李赫宰把李东海从浴室抱回来的时候，天都快亮了。李东海光溜溜的钻进李赫宰的被子里，是熟悉的李赫宰的味道，本来就昏昏沉沉的，李东海倒下的一瞬间就睡着了。

李赫宰找了自己的睡衣，轻手轻脚给李东海换上。看着李东海脖子上明显的吻痕，红得发紫，他轻轻摸了摸李东海的脖子，将李东海搂在怀里睡着了。

 


	2. 我的家人 八点五 暗中

李东海坐在床上摆弄着电脑，李赫宰就在一边看着，两个人一张床，朴正洙一个人住一张大床。李赫宰说着‘睡吧’就关自己那边的灯，李东海关了灯又看了会儿电脑也躺下了。

李赫宰没有睡意，他背对着李东海躺着，仍然清晰的感觉到身边李东海动弹着，不能去想，不然很麻烦。李赫宰听到自己房间摄像机关掉了，门外导演们的声音越来越小，都去睡了。

李赫宰把被子往上拽了拽，就听见身边那人窸窸窣窣的翻着，刚要说干嘛呢，就感觉那人掀开自己的被子，贴上了自己的后背。李赫宰笑着平躺了过去，黑暗中他也看不清李东海的表情。

李东海没说别的，整个人沿着李赫宰的胸、腰还有大腿，就一路蹭了过去。李赫宰也很受用，但是真的做到最后难受的就是李东海，他想去推开李东海，却是推了个空。

突然间，李赫宰觉着自己开始硬了的东西被温热包围住，李赫宰的感知告诉他，这不是李东海的手。直到李东海的舌头开始舔弄，李赫宰由惊讶转到了不可置信。

李东海可从来没给自己用嘴弄过……

被子里有些闷，李东海本来鼻子也不是很好，很快就觉着呼吸不畅，嘴里的东西也越来越硬，李东海觉着不好就这么置之不理，只好加快了嘴上的动作，想要快点弄出来。

李赫宰将被子掀开，伸手摸了摸李东海的额头，“别勉强了……”

李东海倔强的摇头。

此时此刻最让李赫宰难受的不是李东海的动作，而是看不到李东海的表情。李赫宰还是决定将台灯开了一丝，在昏暗的灯光下，李赫宰清楚的看见李东海的样子，自己的东西就在李东海的嘴里进进出出，血脉喷张。

李东海真的是有些累了，自己又咬又啃的，就是弄不出来。通过李东海不懈的努力，李赫宰终于开始推着李东海的头，“东海，乖，别。”

李东海听见李赫宰的低语，觉着很有成就感，使坏似的加大了动作。于是，就在李赫宰即将退出李东海嘴的时候，他射了，射的李东海嘴里脸上都是。

李东海有些愣，伸手摸了摸脸上粘稠的液体，脸上发热，也不知道自己刚刚是怎么想的，“我，我去洗，洗一下……”

李赫宰当然看见了这一幕，他告诉自己这是在外面，这是在剧组。刚刚觉着平静下来，静谧的环境里是自己得喘气声和卫生间传来的水声。

想到李东海满脸精液的样子，李赫宰真的冷静不下来，身下刚刚射过的蠢蠢欲动。李赫宰翻身起来，在行李箱的一角翻找着。

李东海洗完，脸仍然是红扑扑的，见李赫宰一脸严肃的坐在床上。李东海想过去问，模糊的看到李赫宰手里的套子，李东海就明白了。第二天还要录制而且门外就是导演组的人，真的做起来，两个人有一个人发起疯，都是不可收拾的。

但是在这个环境里，李东海心软，不等李赫宰说话，李东海就跨坐在李赫宰的腿上，额头抵着李赫宰的额头，“就一次……”

李东海喃喃的声音无疑是对李赫宰最大的福音，他咧开嘴笑了。

李东海吻上李赫宰的嘴唇，真的好干。

李赫宰伸手脱李东海的裤子，在李东海的股间挤了好多的润滑剂。李东海低头也看不见，问道：“这是什么味儿的？”

“我想是草莓。”

“猜到了。”

两个人低语的同时，李赫宰已经将手指伸进了李东海的穴内。

李东海是面对面跨坐在李赫宰腿上的，这样的动作让李东海不得不面对对方。也不是第一次做，李东海却觉着有些害羞，只好胡乱解着李赫宰的睡衣扣子。

第二天要录制，脸上和脖子上不能留下痕迹，两个人都不约而同的吻着对方的肩膀。

李东海的吻逐渐变成了啃，力气很大，李赫宰也不觉着疼。李赫宰的手指不断按压李东海敏感的地方，李东海咬着李赫宰的肩膀不让自己发出声音，松开嘴的时候，依稀能看到自己的牙印。李东海知道自己用力没轻没重的，伸手摸到李赫宰的肩膀，“疼吗？”

“当然不。”李赫宰答道，手上速度加快。

李东海觉着这样下去自己一定会疯掉，就抬了抬腰。

李赫宰眨眼睛，以为是李东海不舒服就把手指撤了出来，“怎么了？”

李东海没回答，自己掰开屁股，对着李赫宰再一次硬邦邦的东西坐了下去。

“喂……”

李东海每次做，都觉着李赫宰的肉棒比上一次的大，每次做好的心理准备，都会被这种胀胀的感觉冲散。李东海一声低呼，意识到不对，连忙捂住自己的嘴。

李赫宰揉了揉李东海的屁股，让他放松。其实李东海觉着很胀，也才进去了一半。这不上不下的，李赫宰才是最难受的那一个。

李赫宰不着急，说好了只做一次的，得好好享受。他伸手拉住李东海的手，调整了一下自己的位置，半躺在枕头上，看看李东海能做到哪一步。

李东海一手捂着嘴，一手握住李赫宰伸过来的手，尽最大的努力动着自己的腰。李东海没有这样的经验，胡乱的动。李赫宰能感觉到李东海里面的柔软，紧紧的包裹着自己很是舒服。

过了一会儿，李东海没有力气，身体软软的，整个人都散发着欲望，这对李赫宰是致命的。李赫宰伸手扶住李东海的腰，“宝贝儿，我来吧。”

不等李东海表示什么，李东海就感觉身下的东西撞击到了自己最敏感的地方。一声惊呼从李东海的手指缝里传了出来，李赫宰兴致勃勃，不断的从下而上撞击李东海。李东海本来就很累，让李赫宰这么激烈的撞击有些虚脱，所幸趴在了李赫宰的胸膛上。

李赫宰仍然扶着李东海的腰，这个位置他也可插得很深，低头看李东海的神情，咬了咬李东海的耳朵。

“东海太可爱了。”李赫宰轻声说着，他的声音里充满了无法抑制的兴奋和魅惑。

这个体位，李东海已经射了一次，李赫宰却还是这样抽插着。从捂着嘴的指缝里，李赫宰听着李东海从情不自禁的呻吟到断断续续的啜泣，更是兴奋。

他伸手扶起李东海，回到了原本的姿势，李东海低头看着他，李赫宰按住李东海的腰，就这样，李赫宰一整根粗长的肉棒全部没入了李东海的身体里。李东海颤抖着，身体不自觉的向后仰，他已经完全不能思考，不能让别人听见他们在做什么的条件下，让李东海的身体更是敏感。

李赫宰腰一沉，已经没有刚刚的深入，李东海终于有一个空隙可以喘口气，但是也就一口气，李赫宰再一次重复了刚刚的动作。李东海没有心理准备，更是抖的厉害，他又射了。

李赫宰伸手去摸李东海的下体，也不算太小的东西现在是软的。自己的肚子上，李东海的肚子上，都是李东射出来的。李赫宰摸了摸李东海的肚子，声音嘶哑，“我平时是满足不了你吗，你看看你射的。”

李东海哪会理李赫宰这么露骨充满霸道情欲的话，他现在仰着头，大口的呼吸着空气，大脑一片空白，不知道应该反驳李赫宰什么。他感觉着李赫宰沾着自己精液的手指抚摸着自己，不看也知道现在这个样子是多么的淫靡。自己坐在李赫宰的腿间，被这个人完全没碰前面就射了出来。

李赫宰的手指从李东海的下巴、脖颈到胸前，李赫宰故意在李东海的胸前捏着。李东海现在的身体是最敏感的时候，被李赫宰掠过的每一寸皮肤，都像是触电一样。随着李赫宰的动作，李东海又硬了。

这一次李赫宰摸上了李东海的下体，“东海……”

李东海怕自己叫出来，再一次捂住了自己的嘴，因为李赫宰在叫自己名字的时候，他感觉到体内那个东西又大了一些。

李赫宰套弄了一会儿李东海的东西，就搂着李东海让对方趴在自己的胸口。李东海趴在李赫宰的身上，李赫宰的身体也是在起伏着。李赫宰忍不住，抱着李东海一个翻身成功将这个人压在了身下。

这翻的同时，李东海身体里的东西也刮着和之前不一样的地方。李赫宰能想象到李东海磕磕绊绊的话语，但是他听不到，他想赶快回首尔，听李东海在床上断断续续叫着自己的名字。

看着李东海迷离带着雾气的眼睛，李赫宰亲吻着李东海的乳头，更是引来李东海的啜泣声。

这个体位更适合李赫宰发挥，他抓住李东海的腿，向最深处进攻。

发红的皮肤，眼角的泪水，从下巴到小腹都是白色的精液，看着身下的李东海，李赫宰都觉着要射了。

李赫宰抓着李东海的腰快速抽插，李东海向后仰头，腰部已经腾空了。随着李赫宰最后一下撞击，李东海射了，李赫宰也射了出来。

李赫宰拉开李东海捂着嘴的手，这个人满脸都是泪水和口水，下巴上还有自己抹上去的精液，李赫宰觉着自己有些过分，柔声问道：“没事儿吧？”

李东海喘了好久，终于平静下来之后，擦了擦自己的眼泪。

“没事儿。”

“东海今天性感的不得了，真想做到你起不来。”李赫宰抱着李东海的腰。

李东海不管李赫宰的胡话，他俩洗澡的时候，看见了李赫宰肩膀上的牙印，自己刚刚咬的，这么用力啊。

“疼吗？”

“都说了不疼。要不我给你咬个试试看？”

李东海亲在李赫宰的嘴角，“下次再来瑞士吧，就我们俩。”

“你别再勾引我了，李东海。”

“你就是个色狼啊，李赫宰。”

第二天，李东海明显有些感冒，李赫宰处处关爱，都被李东海狠狠的瞪了回去。

 

 


	3. 我的家人 十一点五 放松

李赫宰抱着李东海跌跌撞撞的走进卧室，李赫宰疯狂的亲吻着李东海，他不想放开这个人。  
李赫宰身上风尘仆仆的样子，纵使难舍难分，李东海还是把李赫宰推进了浴室。“洗个澡吧。”  
“一起啊！”  
李赫宰喜欢李东海的眼睛，嘴巴，脖子，他喜欢这个人的一切，也想要这个人的一切。李赫宰三下五除二的脱了自己的衣服，伸手去脱李东海的衣服。  
“我，我自己来。”  
李赫宰将下巴靠在李东海的肩上，从后面环上李东海的腰，在对方还在解衣服扣子的时候，李赫宰已经解开了李东海的腰带。顺带着，吹了吹李东海的耳朵，“我说过吧，你一兴奋就口吃。”  
李东海一愣，回手就去砸李赫宰。李赫宰是理解为害羞，也不管李东海怎么砸，开始啃李东海的脖子，一手伸进李东海的裤子里，抓着李东海的囊袋，一手袭上了李东海的前胸。  
“你真敏感。”  
李赫宰看着李东海已经变红的耳垂，李东海很敏感，不只是耳朵，全身都是。  
李东海已经是被撩拨的不行，在李赫宰触碰到自己囊袋的时候，他就差点射了。李东海真的憋了太久了，他好想李赫宰。  
“赫……我想，想要。”  
李赫宰清醒的意识到，这里没有润滑剂没有套子，哪怕被自己开发过很多很多次，他也怕李东海会受伤。  
“不行啊。”  
李赫宰虽然将一根手指缓缓送入了李东海的后穴，仍然紧的不行。他的前端已经硬的走不了路，身前就是浑身散发着情欲的李东海，坚挺对着的就是李东海的屁股，李赫宰觉着脑袋快要炸开了。  
“我，我没事儿。”  
“怎么会没事呢……”  
李赫宰抓着李东海的大腿，将自己的下身一挺。  
“啊！”  
李东海下腹抵在冰凉的洗手台上，身后就是滚烫的李赫宰。他能感觉到大腿根部伸进来更加滚烫的东西，滚圆的头部冲击着自己坚硬的根部。  
这种……这种……  
“先一次好不好？”李赫宰在李东海的耳边说着。  
浴室里，两个人的喘息声被放大，环绕在自己的身边。李东海听得清自己的声音，瞬间脸更红了。  
“赫，赫……”  
“我在。”  
李东海下腹已经感觉不到冰凉，他嘴里含糊的叫着李赫宰，他想要更多。  
李赫宰手上的力道加快，他喜欢李东海在射精之前带着哭腔的叫声。不想让这个人哭，却想在床上看着人哭，自己也是很变态的。  
李东海射在了李赫宰的手里，腿上发软，李赫宰大手一捞，将李东海按在了洗手台上，“再忍一下。”  
李赫宰带着的欲望从声音中传入李东海的耳朵，李东海听得出来。李东海喘着粗气，耳边是李赫宰的喘息声，还有就是大腿内侧那滚烫的坚硬摩擦着。  
李赫宰的动作加快，每一次都撞击在李东海的囊袋上，李赫宰射在了李东海的腿间。  
李赫宰抱着李东海也没清理，就回到了卧室的床上。李东海翻身趴在李赫宰的身上，喘息着，满脑子都是想要更多。  
李东海不老实的开始啃李赫宰的喉结，轻轻的，手上在李赫宰的身上胡乱的摸着。  
“感觉，你好累。”李东海挤出来一句话，引来李赫宰的轻笑。  
“我快累死了。”李赫宰的手放在李东海的头发上，轻轻的揉着。  
李东海眼中的星辰蒙上了情欲的味道，神秘而迷人。  
李赫宰很白，李东海在他身上胡乱的啃咬，很快就出现了几个红红的印记。李东海正意犹未尽的看着自己的杰作，就被李赫宰压在了身底下。  
“你好像学会了怎么撩拨人。”李赫宰的声音里同样带着无限的情欲，这种想要把人整个吞掉的声音，李东海听过无数次，却每次都会沉浸其中无法自拔。  
“这是，给你放松。”  
李东海看着这个人的眼睛，黑色眼珠就是可以吞噬人的黑洞，哪怕粉身碎骨，他甘愿死在那里，只要是李赫宰，他义无反顾。李东海抬头，主动的亲吻了李赫宰的嘴唇，送上自己的舌，在李赫宰的嘴里，有着他日思夜想的属于李赫宰的味道。他喜欢这样，这个人是自己的，自己也是这个人的。  
滚烫的皮肤贴着滚烫的皮肤，李赫宰从李东海的床头找出了润滑剂。  
“你还真有这个。你平时也不用。”  
李东海揽着李赫宰的脖子，“这是你宿舍里的。新的。”  
“没过期？”李赫宰挑眉。  
李东海感慨这人怎么突然这么没情调，再一次亲了上去。  
李赫宰任李东海啃着，他专心去开发李东海的肉穴。好久没有触碰的地方，仍然带着无限情欲的记忆，紧但是没有僵硬。  
李东海的身子越来越柔软，里面也是越来越柔软，李赫宰下身越来越硬，他现在真的只想进入这个地方。  
“没有套……”  
“别用，赫，进来。”李东海脚趾勾着李赫宰的小腿，生怕这人离开。  
李赫宰实在受不了李东海的邀请，这个小家伙已经是个妖精了，自己不在的时候，被人抓走了怎么办。李赫宰想着，进入的时候忘了缓慢，就这样硬生生撞进了李东海的身体，滚热的内部紧紧包裹着自己。  
李东海大呼一声，没想到李赫宰会这么急切，但是他也是被欲望控制了大脑，李赫宰的坚硬划过敏感的地方，只想尖叫。  
“我不在就一直没做吗？”李赫宰一个挺身，引得李东海娇喘连连，就是故意使坏，其实他自己都控制不了了。  
“废，废话。”  
“哟，那去哪儿学的撩人？”  
“我，我才，没有啊。你轻点儿！”  
李赫宰挑眉，“那我先不动？”李赫宰退到肉穴的入口处，只有滚圆的头部在里面。  
李东海可以感觉到那东西的分泌的液体，滚烫的和润滑剂不一样。他喘着气，眼中带着雾气，抓紧李赫宰的胳膊，“不是，不是。”  
李赫宰俯身一口咬住李东海胸前的凸起，李东海浑身一抖，就这样射了。  
又是没碰就射了，真是……  
李东海更是不管不顾，手指用力，“赫，我想要你。”  
“怎么样？”  
“干我。”  
“好。”  
李赫宰有一种欲望是无限，体力是永恒的。他折腾的李东海嗓子都哑了，还是正在奋力耕耘着。  
李东海的身体里都是李赫宰的精液，他感觉自己的肚子都要鼓起来了，李赫宰说他好久没做，这人不也憋着呢嘛。  
窗外飘着雪花，整个世界都是静谧的。但是李东海的卧室不一样，两个人身体的交叠着。肉体的碰撞，肉棒进出后穴而发出淫靡的声音，面红耳赤，两个人却是在这种充满淫欲的声响中沉浸，欢喜。每一次的进出，李赫宰都听得见李东海发出的呻吟，李东海也听得见李赫宰的喘息。  
交合的身体就像是天生就如此协调，任凭对方榨干。  
李东海回过神的时候，太阳已经开始西下，他推了推李赫宰。嗓子干到不行，因为放纵已经发不出什么像样的声音。  
李赫宰也醒过来，他将李东海揽在怀里，身上还带着双方的精液和汗水。“洗澡。”  
“嗯。”  
想到李赫宰一会儿就要走，李东海窝在李赫宰的怀里不想动，这份温暖之后，又要等好久好久。  
“乖。李赫宰亲吻着李东海的发丝，“很快，我就回来了。”  
“嗯。”


	4. 我的家人 十五点五 雪夜

李赫宰咬着李东海的耳朵，就这么亲下去，李赫宰喜欢这么亲李东海的脖子，每次都会亲到这人站不住跌在自己的怀里。  
两个人前面就是落地窗，玻璃上映着他们交缠的身体。李东海微张着嘴，他可不想被按在玻璃窗上啊……  
然后就是，李东海真的被按在了玻璃窗上。  
“喂喂喂！”  
“你还有力气叫唤，只能说我还没亲到时候是吗？”  
李赫宰在做爱的时候，总会变得腹黑、霸道。  
就是野兽嘛……李东海想着。  
李赫宰继续咬李东海的后颈，开始解李东海的衬衣扣子。李东海的腿有些抖，他不想站在这里。  
透过窗子就是繁华的东京，闪烁的灯光，附近没什么高楼，这种场景如果被人看见会怎么样？  
李赫宰前一天还在担心两个人关系被曝光，后一天就是拍照买戒指，把自己按在玻璃窗上进行前戏。精神分裂啊？！李东海感觉到抵在自己身后的坚硬，就知道应该不止前戏那么简单。  
他艰难的张嘴，“赫，赫宰……我们，去，去床上啊……”  
李赫宰解开了李东海衬衣的扣子，双手覆在李东海的胸前，吸吮着李东海的肩头，“你不是也很兴奋吗？”  
“我，我没有啊！”李东海又不是第一次做，只是这个位置，额，太，羞耻了！！！！  
李赫宰熟练的脱掉李东海的裤子，隔着内裤揉搓着李东海的东西。“可是你看，都湿了。”  
混蛋啊！！李东海刚要开始骂，张嘴发出的却是呻吟声。自己都被吓了一跳，连忙捂嘴。没有手部的支撑，加上李赫宰的压迫，李东海的前胸就贴在了玻璃上。冰凉的触感叫李东海浑身一个激灵，更是叫了出来。  
李赫宰拽开李东海的手，抵在玻璃窗上，“就我们两个，还捂什么嘴。”  
李赫宰的声音就这样传进李东海的耳朵里，沙哑低沉，无比的性感。李东海放弃抵抗，在这方面，李东海这么多年都不曾是李赫宰的对手。  
李赫宰见李东海的身体开始抖，随手就脱下李东海的内裤，抚摸着李东海的欲望，一点一点的。从玻璃里，他看得见他们的影子，李东海的表情。  
“啊，赫宰你……”  
李东海的前端已经流出了晶莹的液体，李赫宰却停下了动作。李赫宰吻着李东海的背，“你不能射，射就站不住了。”  
“啊？”  
李东海原本还带着理智的大脑，此刻全是李赫宰，李赫宰带有魔力的声音动作。李东海只觉着难以忍受，他想射，他想李赫宰进入他的身体。  
总是说李赫宰像只野兽，其实李东海才是让野兽发情的源泉，他自己不知道而已。这种不知情的散发着迷人的诱惑力，李赫宰是需要多有定力，才能不把他关起来。  
这些，李东海都不知道。他现在只是被情欲控制的小兽，勾引着身后那个野兽，一起陷入快感的深渊。  
借着润滑剂，没多久李东海的后穴就被李赫宰开发的差不多。他抓着李东海的双手，死死的按在玻璃窗上，“东海啊，外面下雪了。”  
李东海定睛一看，确实下雪了，他一直趴在窗子上都没有发现。然后就看到了自己的表情，满眼的欲望，还带着泪花，这算什么啊，这是什么表情啊？！  
“我最喜欢看东海这样子。”  
李赫宰的话音刚落，李东海就感觉到自己的空虚被填满，甚至撑大。他张着嘴，发不出声音。手不能动，不能睁眼，眼前就是自己眼中的情欲，这样会失去自我的。  
但是体内的滚烫让他不能再去想这些，李东海只能叫着李赫宰的名字，他想射。  
李赫宰不干，李东海射精之后肯定站不稳，他想借着玻璃，更多看李东海现在的神情。  
李赫宰插了几下就不动了，就看着身前这个小家伙自己动了动腰。李赫宰松开李东海的手，一手握住李东海的前面，一手掐在李东海的腰。  
“东海啊，如果下的是雨，你是不是会更兴奋？”  
“啊？没，没有啊……嗯……”李东海的理智早就溃散了，他自己撑着玻璃窗，沉着腰，想要更多啊！  
李赫宰的理智在亲到李东海肩头的时候就不在了，他现在不是平时的李赫宰，是野兽李赫宰。他感受到李东海下沉的腰，李赫宰随着李东海弯了弯腰，将自己的坚硬送到了李东海身体的更深处。李东海敏感的要死，就是李赫宰现在吹一口气，都会引来他的娇喘，别提这个姿势了，李东海只能尖叫。  
“东海，射吧，我们回床上去。”  
李赫宰的耳边都是李东海的喘息声，他想要更多，这个动作也许是为了调戏李东海，也许是对自己的宽慰。  
“你最近总不带套。”  
双腿打颤的李东海被李赫宰放在床上，想起李赫宰还没射就拔出去的肉棒。  
李赫宰挑眉，“我会帮你洗干净的。”细碎的吻落在李东海的额头，李东海眼中只有情欲，带着泪。李赫宰吻去李东海眼角的泪，亲到胸前的挺立，牙齿轻轻的咬着。  
“别，别咬……噫！”  
李东海没说完，李赫宰再一次进入，狠狠的，一下子就撞进了很深的地方。李赫宰微微起身，抓起李东海的腿，让两个人的位置更加有利于他的进攻。  
身下的人乱叫着，李赫宰倒是有成就感，全部进入的时候，李东海弓着身体，李赫宰安抚着。就这样一下一下，坚挺被内里的软肉包裹着，李赫宰好像要把这人钉在身体里。一次的射精，也不拿出来，等到再次硬起来就继续做。  
李东海能感觉到滚热的精液洒在身体内部的感觉，好像要被烫伤一样。他下意识的不想李赫宰离开，也只是下意识的。  
李东海本来就玩了一天又去逛街很累，李赫宰明明一样的运动量，怎么还是眼睛发着光，不知道累呢？  
李赫宰抚摸着李东海的腰间，他停不下来，每次想结束，却能感受到这个人的挽留。这是妖精啊，妖精！  
李东海是撩人的，李赫宰是凶猛的。  
于是，谁也停不下来。  
两个人拥抱着，李东海感受着身上的粘腻恢复了一丝清明。他看着自己的戒指，李赫宰的戒指，两枚戒指在灯光下闪着莫名的光亮。在李东海这骨子里都是浪漫的男人眼中，这光亮就是两个人的爱。  
李赫宰蹭了蹭李东海的肩膀，他的声音也是嘶哑的，“李东海，以后能不能不那么撩人。我很累……”  
“我以为你一点都不累。”李东海坏笑着，掐了掐李赫宰的腰。李赫宰身上都是自己弄上去的吻痕，更多的是咬痕。李东海也就不看自己了，不用想都是痕迹。  
“我累，但这东西不累。”李赫宰抓着李东海的手，“别再惹我了啊！”  
“你个坏家伙！色狼！腹黑的禽兽！”  
李赫宰傻笑着搂过这个妖精，眼中的宠溺都溢出来了，“反正你是我的，我是你的。你说是啥就是啥。”  
反正戒指都戴上了，不能反悔了。李东海也是笑着。  
李东海戴着戒指的手找到李赫宰的手指，一根一根掰着，摩挲着，他喜欢这样缓慢的磨蹭着，然后十指相扣。  
戒指的光映在李东海的眼中，李赫宰的眼睛也是发亮，他转头亲吻着李东海的嘴唇，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”

李东海躺了一会儿，“去洗澡呗，都是你弄的。”  
“还有你的啊。”  
李赫宰无奈，“带你去洗澡。也不知道浴缸能不能坐下咱们两个。”  
李东海突然警惕起来，他感受到李赫宰语气里的一丝丝邪恶和眼中的使坏，吼着，“李赫宰！！你再做！明天你就甭见我！”  
李赫宰看着怀里的人发飙，“这可由不得你。”


	5. 我的家人 番外一 520快乐

自从李赫宰退伍，李东海的日子就过得迷糊，他本来就不是擅长计算年月日的人。但是碍于他的星座，他喜欢一切可以庆祝、团聚、表达爱意的日子。  
他不想错过每年的元旦、情人节、中秋节、万圣节、圣诞节，对于节日进一步研究的李东海，今年还加了一个节，夫妻节，每年的五月二十一日。  
管他什么意思，李东海想过，那就是必须过的。尤其是在买完戒指之后，买戒指这不就是夫妇的操作嘛！这个节当然要过啊！当然，李东海并不是一个无理取闹的人，在有客观原因回不来的时候，他也不会打得太重。  
最皮的就是今年，李赫宰不在首尔，不在韩国，不在李东海身边。  
导致李东海从李赫宰出发的前几天，就闷闷不乐。直到出发前一天，李赫宰觉着得来解决一下小孩儿的问题。李赫宰也不问李东海为什么情绪低落，拿着李东海的手机进入日历，首先确认一下，最近有没有节日。  
嗯，还真有一个。这什么鬼节日？！  
李赫宰刚张开嘴还没发出声音，就看见了李东海幽怨的眼神。自家小孩儿很少这么看着他，李赫宰也皮不下去了，就觉着心脏狠狠撞击着胸膛，叹气，李东海就是软肋。  
“别生气了，给你买礼物。”  
“我不要礼物。”李东海表示不开心！哄不好的那种！  
李赫宰还不知道李东海的套路吗，又不能明着说，那天两个人也不能出去约会，每年圣诞和情人节还不是窝在家过的。李赫宰搂着李东海，亲上对方扇动的睫毛，一点一点的吻去小孩儿的泪。  
“哭什么啊……”  
李东海得到李赫宰的吻觉着自己绷不住了，“你又走！你工作了，又！这才多久？！”  
“工作嘛……得多赚钱，然后给父母养老，还有给咱们养老。你想想啊，东海，以后咱俩去养老院，需要很多钱呢。我不能动了，我得找最好的护工，我得找脾气最好的工作人员，不然我哪儿放心你啊。”  
完了！李东海心里大叫不好，自己无赖般的撒娇胡闹引来了李赫宰的杀手锏。  
每次李赫宰见李东海的眼睛就招架不住，而李东海最招架不住的就是李赫宰对以后的念叨。什么医院保险养老院，真的是找足了借口，让李东海不能还手，不能还嘴。  
李东海气急，还是还了嘴，隔着衣服一口咬上了李赫宰的肩膀。  
“好了好了，就一周。我每天和你打电话，视频通话。”  
“哼！ ”  
李赫宰见李东海还是不撒嘴，就一把将他压在沙发上，“反正我明天晚上出发，今天我们还有一晚上的时间。”说着，李赫宰捏着李东海的下巴，对准了因为胡闹而鲜红的嘴唇，一口咬了下去。  
李东海也不甘示弱，挣扎着咬了回去。  
“嘿！”李赫宰叫着，这要是消不下去，可怎么办。  
李东海坏笑着，一条腿缠上了李赫宰的腰，让李赫宰挣脱不了。他知道最近李赫宰在克制，工作前可是不碰他的，因为之前李赫宰觉着工作前做总会扰乱两个人的状态。  
最主要的是，李赫宰可不想李东海身上的媚态还没消下去就去节目，他会想杀人的！也是想保持自己的清醒，明天还得去见人……  
但是这只是心里的克制，李赫宰是想哄小孩儿开心，怎么就成了被撩拨的那一个，生理上是他无能为力的。他忘记了最近小孩儿一撩一个准儿，李东海真撩起来，李赫宰绝撑不过十分钟。  
“不思悔改！不重视我！”李东海吼着，眼底的情欲却让李赫宰觉着暧昧。  
李东海一手伸进了李赫宰睡衣里面，从腹肌向上，胡乱的揉摸着李赫宰胸前的突起。  
这不到十分钟，李赫宰就觉着身体发热，下身发胀。他真想知道，怎么才能关上李东海眼里的闸，没事儿就流露出的爱意，他有时候真的难以克制。  
昏暗的灯光，还有李东海身上若有若无的香味，李赫宰今天也只能撑五分钟……  
李东海抬头咬着李赫宰的喉结，动作熟练的不得了，用膝盖顶了顶李赫宰的下体，笑得眼睛弯弯的，“你忍不住了吧～”  
嗯，五分钟都不到……  
“喂喂！你不是不做吗？”  
“又没人规定，我反悔了！”李赫宰很准确的吻到了李东海的嘴唇，李东海的嘴唇软软的，比自己的软多了。  
李赫宰抓住是在自己身上乱摸的那只手，按在沙发上，一手伸进李东海的裤子里。  
“嗯！”  
李东海可不能让李赫宰得逞，但是现在也跑不掉了。他看见了李赫宰眼里凶兽一般的光芒，李东海缩了缩脖子，好像玩过火了。  
李赫宰的手上加劲，他可不管李东海现在反悔不反悔，既然敢撩就得承担后果。  
李东海的衣服被李赫宰掀开，感觉到李赫宰正在舔自己胸前红肿的突起，不由得发出了呻吟声。  
“你看看，是谁忍不住了？”  
李赫宰手上都是李东海下体分泌的透明液体，李东海想要去砸李赫宰的胸膛，但是他放弃了，这样的举动也不过是在表示他在害羞而已。  
血液集中在一点，李东海变得敏感起来，每一寸皮肤都好像是兴奋点，李赫宰每撩过一点，李东海的身体就会颤抖一下。带着鼻音的无限呻吟，不顾李东海自己的意愿，流进李赫宰的耳朵。李东海就躺在沙发上，射在了李赫宰的手中。  
李东海不想认输，但是李赫宰的手在他身上游走着，一只手已经开始在他的穴口试探。濡湿的指尖轻而易举的进入，李赫宰的声音带着嘶哑，李东海不想听，他听见李赫宰的话，一定会求饶的。  
刚开始还是试探着的手指，突然刺如到更深的地方，按压着敏感的软肉。内部的黏膜被突如其来的摩擦着，李东海的双腿开始发颤。  
“你，别……”  
“刚才勾引我的是你，你就应该知道，我认输的同时，你也会输。”李赫宰咬了咬李东海的耳朵，满意的看着耳朵慢慢变红，笑了笑。  
在我身上还有什么胜负欲啊？！李东海内心狂吼，他一张嘴只能是呻吟中的柔情蜜意，已经吼不出来了。  
李赫宰修长的手指不断重复着抽插的动作，指腹按着柔软的内壁，有时候会在穴口按压，与李赫宰的目光不同，手上的动作温柔的不行。李东海甚至不敢对上李赫宰现在的目光，他的理智却被下面的感觉一点点剥夺。  
李赫宰知道李东海的弱点，按压过后就会长驱直入的掠过，这样的刺激下，李东海嘴里发出的声音已经不成样子。  
“就这样还不认输吗？”  
“我……嗯……”  
“什么？我听不清。”李赫宰再一次按在了李东海敏感的地方。  
李东海身子紧绷，前端再一次挺立，他知道这一次，他确实也完了。  
既然李赫宰也认输了，他妥协不妥协，也不重要了。李东海用最后的力气，用膝盖摩擦了李赫宰的下体，那里早就硬邦邦的了。“赫，我想要。”  
要说李赫宰的声音低沉嘶哑，李东海的声音也好不到哪里去，带着鼻音和情欲。  
双腿被弯曲到胸口，就这样，手指无法比拟的质量冲了进来，修长手指都达不到的地方被又湿又热的硬挺填满。这是无数次的动作，熟悉的东西，李东海每次都觉着不太一样。  
可能是太爱他了吧……李东海在理智彻底崩塌之前，最后想到。  
李东海喉头深处发出断断续续的娇喘，“好热……”  
“你的里面更热，我都快化了。”

“你看看，没事儿挑战我的理智干嘛。我的嘴，你的腰。”  
“哼哼！”  
这个到底是惩罚李赫宰还是惩罚自己啊……  
被折腾到一晚上都睡不了的李东海，默默地想着。  
李东海抱着李赫宰的腰，“赫宰，我舍不得你。”  
“就一个星期，我回来陪你去看电影。”  
“好。”  
其实，李东海也很好哄的。  
“赫宰赫宰！”  
“哈？”  
“今天是520！！！”  
“你过的节不是明天吗？”  
李赫宰接到跨洋信息是韩国时间中午，瑞士时间早六点，李东海这个小孩儿就是嫌自己睡得少是吧？！李赫宰翻了个身，没办法，自家小孩儿几点都得回啊，索性去了个电话。  
“今天听说是中国的我爱你～”李东海的声音很兴奋。  
“啊，我爱你。”李赫宰迷迷糊糊的，小孩儿表白自己也得表白。  
“哼！”突如其来的表白，李东海措手不及，只能哼。  
第二天——  
自己家小孩儿爱过节怎么办？宠着啊，不然怎么办！  
李赫宰定时定点打电话，打了三个小孩儿才接。李赫宰吓得都要去找特哥了。  
“李东海，你怎么才接电话？！”  
“我……刚刚睡着了……”李东海迷迷糊糊接到李赫宰的电话，还没反应过来他在哪儿在干什么。“呀！李赫宰！吼什么吼？！”  
反正吼起来，李东海是占上风的。  
“东海，我不是担心嘛。节日快乐。我给你买了礼物，回去拆啊。”  
李东海在李赫宰的床上翻来翻去，身边没人，感觉空落落的，“赫宰啊，这个床没你显得好大，我选的家具是不是有点大了。”  
“没有啊，大点儿好，不然我怎么抱着你滚床单啊！”  
“滚吧你！”  
“你一辈子都是我的，滚不开了。”李赫宰笑嘻嘻，皮得很。


	6. 我的家人十八点五 奖励

回手勾住李赫宰的脖子，这是李东海主动的一次深吻。嘴唇与嘴唇的触碰，舌头灵活的找到了李赫宰的舌尖，就这样纠缠着。  
李东海的嘴里还是青菜的味道，李赫宰是食肉动物，对待青菜丝毫没有李东海热衷。但这个味道的李东海，他喜欢极了。日常的香水都属于甜甜的女款，两个人都对这样的味道很熟悉和喜欢。  
今天，换了一种嗅觉上的刺激，李赫宰都不需要调情，已经急不可耐。  
上一次的亲热在什么时候，李赫宰都快忘了，好像是在出国之前。已经是三十段的年龄，习惯了情事的身体，已经好久没有了对方的滋润，欲望貌似更加强烈。  
一瞬间，干柴烈火。  
李东海很积极，比以往都要积极。到现在为止展现的急迫，堪比李赫宰。  
被这么一推，李赫宰就躺在床上，看着满脸通红的李东海笑了。伸手抓着李东海的手腕，“着急了？”  
在一起十来年，对方想什么就是看表情就可以知道。  
李东海瞪眼，反手捏李赫宰的腰，恶狠狠的说：“说好了今天听我的！”  
李赫宰点头，“听你的。”  
被李东海推倒这个事实，还是很新鲜啊！  
两个人穿的都是家居服，宽松的还比较好脱。李东海趴在李赫宰的身上，继续接吻，一颗扣子一颗扣子解开李赫宰的上衣，嘴唇向下，到了胸前的突起，继续移动到了裤子。  
早已经坚硬的那个地方火热得很，这都是见了很多次的，李东海却还是脸红。  
很少用嘴去接触，上一次还是几年前在瑞士的时候，那之后就再也没有过这样的行为。李东海只觉着圆润的头部已经顶到了自己的喉咙口，再深入就是特别的不舒服。  
因为口中唾液的润滑，吞吐的动作每一次都会发出淫靡的声音。  
皱眉，发出低沉的呻吟，李东海听着自己发出的声音也是惊讶。真是……  
“东海……”  
可能是太久没做，又是这样剧烈的刺激，时间并不久。李东海还没来得及吐出来，就满嘴都是。  
“没事儿吧？”李赫宰连忙要起身去关心李东海，却被李东海制止了。  
李东海起身就去漱口，很快就拿着润滑剂和套子回来了。  
“说好了，听我的。”  
第二遍说这个，李赫宰继续点头。  
一切都是李东海在主导，李赫宰也默许李东海的行为。  
李东海跨坐在李赫宰的上方，将那再次硬起来的送进自己的身体里。好久没有进行情事的甬道还没有得到充分的扩张，仍然很紧，只是进去一部分，李东海就觉着已经到了极限。  
装载着星辰的眼闭着，脸上带着隐约的痛苦。一丝丝，李赫宰也捕捉到了，不顾李东海一次次的警告，炽热的手掌还是覆上李东海的前端。  
“先别动，放轻松。”  
听到李赫宰的话，李东海这才睁眼，维持着之前的动作，眼角带着一滴泪。真的很痛苦，他没再动，努力放松自己的身体。  
等到习惯，李赫宰也停下自己的动作，看着李东海跨坐在自己的上方，上下动作着。一下一下十分缓慢，没有就里面的某一个点，而是单纯的抽插运动。没有到李东海最舒服的点，没有很好的刺激也叫李赫宰苦不堪言。  
李赫宰更是急切的想要更多，想要更加激烈的刺激，随着李东海的动作，自己也在动着腰，意图进入更深的地方。  
“唔……别，你别动。”  
这一次，带着颤抖，李东海的声音里没了之前的强势，更多的是情欲。牙齿咬着柔软的嘴唇，双手撑在李赫宰的胸膛上，每每都觉着李赫宰很单薄，但是李赫宰的身体还是叫人惊叹的精壮。  
面对李东海的制止，李赫宰苦笑，这种姿势他才是最难受的那个好不好？  
因为已经很少有室外的工作，加上天生的条件，李东海很白，此时因为情欲，整个人的皮肤都翻着红色。加上这种视觉上的刺激，叫李赫宰很难再有什么自制力。  
李东海渐渐开始有点不知所措，眯着眼，身体下沉，只有遵从本能，想要身体里那坚硬的东西能够撞向敏感的点。李东海不得不承认，他的身体，李赫宰比他自己更要了解。  
豪言壮志已经发话出去，现在去跟李赫宰撒娇想要更多，这是李东海做不到的。起码，要做到最后！  
感觉到爱人的动摇，李赫宰也不着急，只要李东海别太过分，两个人都不受伤，再继续下去，他已经可以预感到结局。  
双方的胜负欲，二人总是在莫名其妙的地方较劲。  
早就在额间泛起的汗珠，已经顺着脸颊到下巴滴落在李赫宰的胸膛上。夹杂在呻吟声中，满是情欲的样子。  
“赫……”好像是从李东海喉咙深处发出的回响，撩动人的神经。  
火热的汗水和炽热的胸膛，还有撩人的呻吟和让人发疯的姿态，李赫宰有点忍不住了。  
已经忍得发红的双眼，脸上的表情十分的不自然，这一切落在李东海的眼里，李东海有些得意。只是还没将得意展现出来，就也已经沉沦。  
“东海很努力了，接下来，换我了好吗？”  
就像是在哄偏偏要自己吃饭却没能吃完的小朋友，很耐心很温柔，但是两个人做现在的事可不单纯。抚摸着李东海的胳膊，李赫宰的声音沙哑，猩红的双眼爆发出精光，这种热烈好像要将李东海贯穿。  
没等李东海回复，李赫宰抓住李东海的腰，让对方趴在自己的身上，翻身，交合的地方仍然相连，里面也触碰到了不同的地方。李赫宰撑在李东海的上方，下身凶猛的捣入甬道的更深处。  
“啊！”猝不及防的动作，李东海发出了一声惊呼。  
内里的软肉紧紧的包裹着，和刚才的感觉完全不同。李赫宰略微起身，抓着李东海的腿，开始新一轮的进攻。比刚刚要深很多，每次都会故意掠过李东海最敏感的点，然后猛然的整根没入。  
果然是李赫宰更了解李东海的身体，没多久李东海就已经射了一次，眼前一片模糊，根本不知道自己的嘴里在叫着什么。李赫宰的动作太快，李东海根本无法好好配合，只能任凭这人不断的索取，自己只管感受。  
经过第一次的爆发，李赫宰这一次坚持的时间特别久，十分激烈，李东海的前端射了好几次，李赫宰还没有要结束的迹象。又是过了一会儿，李赫宰低头咬住李东海胸前淡红色的乳头，突如其来的动作，叫李东海抬起腰，又射了一次，李赫宰这才结束。  
李东海眯着眼看李赫宰也是泛红的皮肤，发笑。  
蹭了蹭李东海的鼻尖，“笑什么？”  
“你因为我这样，我很开心啊。”  
曾经有过不自信有过彷徨，在真正的情意下，全部烟消云散。现在，早已经过了所谓的激情期，还能如此美好，真好。  
李赫宰伸手摸李东海被汗打湿的发丝，满眼的疼爱。  
“谢谢。”李赫宰低声说。  
李东海像一只慵懒的猫咪，弯弯的笑眼，不顾两个人身上的黏腻，贴在李赫宰的身上，“谢什么？”  
“奖励啊。我喜欢。”  
“哼哼！“


	7. 我的家人 二十三点五 受伤

这种进行很亲密的事，李东海基本不会太主动。不是不喜欢，而是不知道该怎么主动。  
又不是在兵役期间，那种长时间见不到面偶尔才可以听到声音的时候，见了面就会情感爆发。现在虽然行程很满，很少进行身体接触，但可以通过其他方式确认这个人就在自己的身边。  
所以李东海并没有特别好的时机来表达自己的情感，说白了，害羞。  
就是他主动的主导的，屈指可数。这一次，也不是他主动的，面对李赫宰的楚楚可怜，根本无法思考这人是不是装出来的。  
李赫宰赌气不吃饭，李东海就坐在一边吃了两口，叹气，“你真的是小孩儿啊。”  
李东海放下餐具就离开了，彻底把李赫宰晾在那里。  
“喂……”  
水声，是浴室传来的水声。  
李赫宰愣住，这个人……  
不一会儿，李东海穿着浴袍走出来，一边擦着头发一边嘟囔着，“我是不是太惯着你了？”  
“嗯？”  
“你要干什么就干什么，我就是太惯着你了。”说着，李东海一把将毛巾甩在李赫宰的身上，瞪了李赫宰一眼。  
要说瞪吧，不是很确切，反正在李赫宰看来，那是迷人的，美好的，炽热的，全然爱情的样子。  
“果然，你都带着呢。你就这么喜欢在国外做这种事？”  
李东海挑眉，一边的嘴角上扬，晃了晃他在李赫宰箱子里找到的东西。李赫宰咽口水，那是他上次出门前放进去的，生怕李东海误会了什么，手忙脚乱的开始解释。  
“唔……”  
李赫宰才说了一句，就被突如其来的吻堵住了全部的话语。刚从浴室出来的李东海，身上带着氤氲的热气，整个人带着这样温度，隔着衣服，李赫宰都能感觉得到。手就这样伸进到李东海的浴袍里面，从胸口到腰间，从腰间向下，发现李东海什么都没穿。  
手指和冰凉的润滑剂一起进入到特别火热的地方，另外的手指按压着尾椎骨的地方，让对方放松。感觉到对方有些发抖，不知道是因为凉还是触碰到敏感的地方。  
“东海，难受告诉我。”  
太久没做，虽然身体习惯，却还是害怕弄伤对方，一点一点好像以前的样子。  
就这样温柔的探索，惹得李东海笑了出来。  
“李东海！你笑什么？！”  
李东海蹭了蹭李赫宰的脖子，“突然觉着你特别的爱我。”  
“瞎说什么实话呢？”  
突然加了一根手指，李赫宰嘟嘴，趴在自己身上的这个人抖了一下。  
李赫宰还穿着之前的衣服，自己忙活的时候，一只手摸到了他的下面。  
“东海，你真的厉害了。”  
“没有因为特哥软了吧？”  
“李东海，你是不是不想明天回首尔了？！”  
“明天本来就不回首尔，飞东京的……啊！”  
李赫宰突然将李东海的腰抬起来，换了一个角度触碰的地方自然不同，修长的手指非常熟练的找到可以叫这个人叫声不断的地方。  
好像是被李东海挑衅了。  
李赫宰眯着眼，也不管李东海又说了什么，揭开自己的裤子，抽出手指，就将李东海按下去。  
“你是禽兽嘛？！都不带套！”李东海哼哼唧唧的，找到一个空隙才吼了出来。  
“你才是啊，李东海。你故意的！”李赫宰咬牙切齿。李东海对于这种事一直都是低调的态度，今天的状态倒是像以前讨论工作之前不要有这样的事一样。  
胜负欲，满满的胜负欲。  
这是李赫宰在李东海身上感觉到的，而他的胜负欲跟李东海相比，只多不少。但是他，从来没赢过李东海，李东海只要稍微主动一点，他所谓的坚持执着和清心寡欲，统统不见。  
所以今天，自己下面的坚挺全部没入那个柔软紧致的地方时，他觉着自己好像又输给了李东海。  
有什么可比的？  
因为一只脚受伤，不可能太用力。李东海只好自己动着腰，李赫宰扶着李东海的腿，让他别受伤。  
“嗯……”  
李赫宰摸上李东海的前端，这人全身上下都让自己着迷。  
李东海第一次发泄了之后，就被李赫宰搂在怀里，还在他身体的东西丝毫没有要发泄的状态。没等他动，好像李赫宰就自己动了起来。  
“赫……你受伤了。”  
“没事儿。”  
“你……嗯哈！”  
将爱人紧紧禁锢在自己的怀里，闻得到李东海头发上淡淡的香气，李赫宰也不觉着哪里疼，就想更加猛烈的占有这个人。因为工作的关系，两个人都累得不行，所以真的做起来，也没有平日里的时间长。  
李赫宰加快速度，最后咬着牙将自己的离开了对方的身体。  
“呼……”  
“还好吧……脚不疼吗？”  
李赫宰刚发泄出来，李东海就小声的询问，也没什么力气去看，就躺在李赫宰的身边，摸了摸李赫宰的脖子。  
“哪儿都不疼。”  
“那就好。”  
“所以……再来一次？”  
李赫宰微笑着，李东海眨眼睛，然后掐着李赫宰腰间的肉，“你真是禽兽啊！”  
但是平日里都可以掐住的地方，已经没有那么容易掐住了。李东海心软，最近李赫宰真的太累了，不忍。  
“那就，最后一次。”  
这一次，李赫宰赢了。  
下一次的姿势没变，其实这样不是很好动，但是李东海觉着这样能好一点，虽然最后还是靠李赫宰来主导的。  
肌肤间的摩擦，最私密地方的结合，身体的温度都是越来越热，两个人都沾染着对方的味道。想要更多，想更强烈。  
都说和爱人一起做什么都是开心的，所以，如此美好都是爱惨了对方。每一次，两个人都会默默感谢对方，谢谢这样的爱。  
“我们休息之后去马尔代夫吧。”李赫宰将李东海搂在怀里。  
“好啊。”  
“所以，那种蜜月圣地，是东海你想去的啊？你比我色诶。”  
“你！你承认你自己流氓了吧？”  
腰上的肉捏不住，那就去捏脸吧！  
“喂喂喂，你男人的盛世美颜要被毁了！”李赫宰叫着。  
自知手上没轻没重的，所以压根没用力，被李赫宰一喊，李东海自己吓了一跳。  
“你真是！”  
李东海扑腾着要起来，生气！  
李赫宰只好把人重新按下，“我真的是太爱你了。”  
“你现在才知道的？”  
“你今天格外的有兴致啊李东海，要不要进行下一轮？”  
“刚刚说好就……嗯……”  
如何让爱人不说话，让爱人之沉醉在自己的怀抱中呢？来一个猛烈的热吻吧！  
李赫宰觉着特别有用，百试百灵。不管什么状态的李东海，这样都能制服。  
“李赫宰，我怀疑你根本没受伤！”  
最后的最后，李东海化身小火龙大吼。


	8. 我的家人二十九点五 清醒

曺圭贤一离开，整个屋子里的气氛就暧昧了起来，两个人都散发着能让对方发疯的荷尔蒙。李赫宰抱着李东海的腰，仍然站在玄关。  
可能酒精的作用，每一个眼神每一次呼吸都会被放大，李赫宰只觉着现在的李东海异常的甜美。一把将李东海按在墙上，激烈的亲吻，这样甜美的小孩儿，必须用尽全身力气去品尝。  
一只手伸进衣服，胡乱的摸着对方胸前的突起，李赫宰能够感觉李东海的颤抖，却没有停下。可能酒精是最大的手段，一切都可以借着这个理由肆无忌惮。李东海喉咙深处发出了呻吟，好像都被李赫宰接收到。  
直到李东海发出抗议，李赫宰这才离开李东海的唇瓣，一只手却继续向下，滑进了李东海的裤子里。握住已经有些硬的前端，李赫宰笑起来，没说话，探过头，咬住了李东海的耳垂。有些满意看到对方的耳朵由淡淡的粉红色转变为红色，李赫宰手上的力道加大了几分。  
“唔……”  
李东海完全将自己放入了李赫宰的怀里，整个人发软，更享受这种感觉。轻轻的咬着李赫宰的肩膀，李东海最喜欢就是埋在这个人的肩头，用牙齿表达自己的感情，就像是大型猫科动物一样，没个轻重。  
这就是最为熟悉的样子，哪里是最敏感的地方，双方都明白得很。  
比如，李东海的耳朵。  
比如，李赫宰的腰。  
李赫宰能感觉到李东海的手在自己的后腰处轻轻的摸着，一点一点的划过，丝毫不像醉了酒的人。李赫宰的手没离开李东海的前端，李东海的手也探入李赫宰的裤子里。  
“你这个人，装醉吗？”  
“你也硬了。”  
李东海糯糯的声音传入李赫宰的耳中，冲击着李赫宰的每一根神经。  
这可能是最粗暴的一次放倒，李东海是被李赫宰扔在床上的。李赫宰也不着急别的，轻啄李东海的嘴唇，向下，温热的口腔包裹着已经硬了的前端。  
此时的李东海酒劲已经上来，眯着眼，大脑一片空白，只剩下身体的快感。最终在推搡着李赫宰的头，仍然无济于事，发泄在对方的嘴里。这是李东海不喜欢的事情，今天也无法抵抗。  
吞咽着口水，大口喘着气，眼前开始朦胧，对上了李赫宰的眼睛。李赫宰的眼中满是情欲，是霸道的渴望，嘴边还残留着白色的痕迹。  
“今天如果你先睡着了，我会有惩罚。”  
李赫宰的声音很低很低，带着嘶哑，抓心挠肝的占有欲。  
“你……”  
不等说话，被李赫宰的嘴堵住。舌头已经不是那么敏感，仍然感觉得到嘴中的味道。  
“嗯！”  
修长的手指进入到最渴望的地方，是因为喝了酒吗，竟是异常的柔软，和敏感。  
加到第三根手指的时候，李东海已经开始晃着腰，“别……”  
“可是你真的很想要。”  
李东海没回话，整个人陷入了想要更多的情感，不知所措，唯一知道的，就是他不能睡着，他必须看着李赫宰也如此渴望的样子。搂住李赫宰的脖子，轻轻咬住李赫宰的肩膀，仍然没说话。  
当李赫宰进入的时候，李东海张大了嘴，倒吸一口凉气，身体是做好了准备，仍然觉着很艰难。看见李赫宰的眼睛，李东海这才笑出来，这个人也如此的满足，真好。  
“赫……”  
“嗯？疼吗？”  
“不，就是我过生日的时候……”李东海摸了摸李赫宰的鬓角，眼中闪烁着的光芒，带着柔软，“让我上一次？”  
李赫宰眨眼睛，硬得不行的东西已经蓄势待发，却听见这小孩儿说了从来没有的意见。明显愣住，然后才是笑了起来，“可以啊。”  
“真的可以啊～”  
“可以啊，那样我就不那么累了，还要很努力的工作，努力的满足你，还要收拾你收拾房间收拾床。”  
“那，算了……”  
“可不能算了。今天我努力给你看看，你需要怎么努力。”  
“喂……”  
李赫宰什么人李东海还不知道？接下来的情事绝不会轻易放过他，只好搂着李赫宰的脖子。  
只进攻内里最敏感的地方，可能最开始有一点点的阻碍，慢慢也就好了。所以李东海在李赫宰的攻势下，根本无法逃脱，加上困意已经消失，快感在脑子里被放大了好多倍，再一次释放的时候，根本没有碰前面。  
李赫宰觉着酒是个好东西，今天的李东海和平时是真不一样，这么多年才发现这件事，总觉着后悔。  
“赫啊，赫！”  
不停的呼唤着自己的名字，李赫宰只觉着更加兴奋。  
要把这个弄哭才行啊……  
李赫宰脑子根本也不清醒，酒精不只对李东海一个人起作用，还有他。抱着这样的想法，李赫宰的动作就更加的激烈。  
从头发丝到脚趾尖，李东海都释放出了情欲，这是身体和情感共同作用反应出的结果。就是这样，李赫宰更加无法停止。  
基本上没有什么间隙，第一次结束就是第二次。第二次基本每一下都是整根没入，达到更加深的地方。导致全身都已经是最敏感的那个人叫的嗓子都要哑了，已经是哭腔。直到看到李东海的眼泪，李赫宰这才稍微缓慢了动作。  
不止一次，李赫宰说喜欢看李东海的眼睛，知世故而不世故的样子，每每都是最纯净的地方。李赫宰觉着自己的灵魂会被李东海净化，那里都是他的，很幸福。  
今天，李赫宰也很幸福，李东海的眼里仍然有着那些美好，自己一次又一次的进攻将对方眼中的情感撞击出来，弥漫在房间里，缠绕在两个人身上。  
“恶趣味……”李东海小声的嘟囔着。  
李赫宰挑眉，抚摸着李东海湿漉漉的头发，“还没够吗？”  
李东海瞪了一眼，颇有一丝婉转妩媚。李赫宰猛的亲了上去，没再继续，他知道如果继续，明天他们两个人都不会好受。都不知道小孩子了，要知道分寸。  
当然，他今天是真没得分寸了。  
“洗澡去啊，浴缸里可不许睡着。”李赫宰叮嘱着，在小孩儿的额头上落下一个吻。  
“昂……”  
第二天早上，李赫宰醒的有些早，只觉着自己身上快要散架了，他不敢想象李东海今天会有多难受。自责都是突如其来的，轻轻摸着李东海的头发，亲了一下。  
以后，还是别喝酒了。  
“哦吼吼，哥，昨天咋样？？？”  
中午，李赫宰接到了曺圭贤的电话，对方那兴致勃勃的声音，李赫宰撇嘴。  
“什么怎么样？”  
“就那个什么，那个～”  
“昨天你东海哥喝多了，你走之后就睡了。”  
“切，骗子吧你！”  
“怎么跟哥说话的？！”  
“我刚刚给东海哥打电话，他嗓子都哑了。”  
“你东海哥吃坏东西了。”  
“哦～”  
曺圭贤一副心领神会的样子，李赫宰发懵。  
转念一想，才明白曺圭贤的意思。“你这个思想不单纯的小孩！”  
“哥，那我不打扰你们了，好好休息！”  
李东海正窝在床上看手机，见李赫宰进来，投来一个询问的眼神。  
李赫宰凑到李东海身边，亲着李东海的头发。“昨天你说啥了，还记得吗？”  
说实在的，李东海真不记得什么了，他就记得不要睡着和特别激烈的情事，别的就……只能乖巧的摇头，自己不会说了什么乱七八糟的吧？怎么总这样啊？！  
“那你就想起来再说吧！”  
“赫，怎么啦？我，说错话啦？”  
“没没没，你可别撒娇啊，我把持不住。”  
李东海发笑，在李赫宰的腰上摸了一把。“你应该不行了吧。”  
“得，李东海，你自找的。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”  
所以，酒精到底好不好？谁知道呢？


	9. 我的家人 三十三点五

咳，这章是车，但不全是。  
赫海，微微微现实的甜文，是叙述体。又名我和我家那位的日常小事情。  
*这章我蓄谋已久  
*但是一直不知道怎么写  
*我不是专门开车的  
*从一开始就说点五可以跳过  
*我只是希望不管写什么都可以在字里行间中，找到温情和美好  
*希望大家都开心  
==========  
第三十三点五章 一次  
李东海喜欢吃海鲜，喜欢泡热汤。李赫宰点餐的时候，李东海就在一边放水。在他们的房间里有一个单独的池子，独立的院子，就这样看着天，是件美事。  
“你小心点，别掉里面。”李赫宰点好餐，蹲到李东海的身边。   
李东海戳李赫宰的额头，“你才要掉下去。”  
“我真的掉进去了的话，你得负责。”  
拍开李赫宰的手，李东海瞪眼，“没吃饭呢。”  
李赫宰刚要说什么，就有服务员来送餐。  
一盘盘摆下来，都是李东海喜欢吃的。虽说是李赫宰点的，但是他看着生鱼片还是犯嘀咕。反倒是李东海满眼精光，李赫宰有点希望李东海这么看着自己，而不是盘子里的鱼……  
“东海……”  
“嗯？”  
李东海回头，发现李赫宰夹着生鱼片往他自己身上放，“你干嘛？！”  
“要不给你做……”  
不等李赫宰说什么做什么，李东海一口就亲了上去，一吻结束，李东海拍着李赫宰的额头，“不许说话。”  
“嘿嘿嘿。”李赫宰傻笑。  
“快吃饭，我们去，泡温泉。”李东海微微低头，快速吃了起来。  
李东海是养生小能手，泡温泉是对身体有益的，他很是积极。但是吃完饭不能马上泡温泉，他就去院子里面溜达。李赫宰从外面回来，连忙用外套裹住了李东海，“你干嘛呢，不怕着凉啊？”  
“赫宰，你看，月亮好圆啊。”  
“嗯……”  
李东海摸了摸李赫宰的鼻尖，“怎么了？”  
“我们去泡汤吧。”  
李东海快速的进入温泉，这样的日子，他希望就这样下去。静谧祥和，没有了那些浮躁的事情。  
“以后给你修个大池子，每天都泡上一次。”李赫宰笑着也进入了温泉。一时间，不算大的池子有些拥挤，热气萦绕，更显得有些热。  
李东海伸手在弥散的热气上挥舞，一次又一次，不知道在做什么。他很李赫宰说，他想知道，这映着月光的雾气，被打散了会是什么。  
“会是你眼底的星星。”李赫宰傻笑，去亲李东海露在外面的肩膀。  
李东海觉着痒，去推李赫宰，扑了个空，就一下子跌在李赫宰的怀里，也碰到了略微奇怪的硬度。当然，他很熟悉，伸手就去掐李赫宰的大腿根，这个动作他更熟悉。  
“在温泉池里，你不要命啦？！”李东海吼。  
李赫宰一脸无辜，眼里却有着致命的光芒，“东海……我们做吧。”  
没办法，李东海只能瞪李赫宰，“说好了休息的呢？”  
“这也算是休息嘛。”  
“那就一次。”李东海继续捏着李赫宰的下巴，咬着嘴唇，眯着眼，“必须戴套。”  
“好。”  
温泉水很热，滚热的温泉带着浓厚的水雾，基本上是弥漫了半个院子。就在温泉池旁，李赫宰将李东海抵在榻榻米上，疯狂的亲吻。本来在泡汤，李东海莫名其妙答应李赫宰。但是想到这样暧昧的地方，不满足一下李赫宰的妄想，好像也不切实际。  
李东海回应李赫宰的亲吻，眯着眼，对于爱人表现出来的痴迷也很幸福。  
李赫宰答应李东海的事情都是遵守，但是在这种事上，他才是主导。水很热，李东海的全身都有些泛红，李赫宰每一个吻都会留下印记。往常他虽然急迫，却也会等到李东海同样情急，才会继续。但是今天李赫宰真的只想一件事，占有这个人。  
可能是不一样的空气，不一样的地点影响，在国外的时候，李赫宰都会比起在家的时候更加渴望李东海。  
也不等李东海多么准备，李赫宰就压着李东海进入了。  
“啊！”李东海没做好准备的身体紧绷起来，只能抓着李赫宰的胳膊，长大了嘴，差点流泪。“疼……”  
听到李东海的话，李赫宰的眼神才恢复一点正常，如果不是一起吃了饭，李东海可能会认为李赫宰喝了酒。  
“哈啊……”  
也就等了不到半分钟，李赫宰不再帮李东海套弄前面，开始了缓缓的抽插。带着套也不影响李赫宰快速的填满紧闭的地方，仍然可以感觉到里面的火热，好想要把他融化掉。李赫宰喜欢这样的炽热，这样就能感觉到李东海整个人的热情，只对他一个人的。  
李东海的习惯，李东海的身体，李赫宰最了解。每一下都会故意划过李东海里面最敏感的地方，然后到达最深处。李赫宰发出重重的呼吸声，这样不够，还不够。  
将李东海的腿抬起来，压到了李东海的胸前，这样的动作，更能叫李赫宰压上去。光滑的后背贴在有些粗糙的榻榻米上，身体的晃动引发的摩擦，后背有些疼，下身有些疼。李东海因为这个动作还是哭了出来，每次都被这人做得掉眼泪，李东海有些挫败感，更多的还是喜爱，对李赫宰的。  
李东海知道自己现在对李赫宰根本没有抵抗力，这样的李赫宰带着危险的诱惑力，叫他欲罢不能。  
“赫……”  
李东海叫了一声就射了。  
李赫宰停了一下，然后是更加的进攻。李东海高潮刚过，整个身体更敏感，叫声也是越来越大，更多的是哭声。  
“东海，小点声。”李赫宰的声音里带了一丝笑，一丝得意。  
李东海咬咬牙，抬头咬了一口李赫宰的耳垂，换来了李赫宰一次更加用力的插入。他忍着不让自己发出惊呼，还是在唇齿间流出了支离破碎的叫喊声。  
李赫宰撬开李东海的牙齿，舌头卷上李东海的舌尖，久久不肯分离。  
“嗯……”  
“啊……”  
李赫宰射了，两个人都长大了嘴，喘着气。李东海将李赫宰推开，然后趴在了李赫宰的身上。  
“赫，后背疼。”  
李赫宰探头去看，肩胛骨有些泛红，“刚刚磕到了？”  
“磨的。”  
“那东海乖，自己坐上来？”  
“滚蛋吧你！说好了一次的呢。”  
李赫宰将用过的套子摘掉，拿出一个新的在李东海眼前晃了晃，“反正我们后天才走呢。”  
激烈的情事余韵未过，李东海怒目而视，却因为红扑扑的脸显得十分可爱。李赫宰去捏李东海的脸，顺便拍了拍李东海的屁股。修长的手指找到了已经被打开的穴口，缓缓的探了进去。  
李东海一惊，却无可奈何，一口咬在了李赫宰的肩膀，“讨厌！”  
李东海大吼，传入李赫宰的耳中好像全是娇嗔，不老实的手指更是肆无忌惮。李东海没办法，趴在李赫宰的胸膛上，赤裸的皮肤贴在赤裸的皮肤上，不再是硬邦邦的榻榻米，李东海倒是多了些安全感。  
李东海仰头，“你好像挺喜欢我在上面的。”说完去咬李赫宰的嘴唇，“是因为你累了？”  
“李东海！”这一次换李赫宰吼，手指抽出来，将李东海按在了自己再一次硬起来的肉棒上。  
“喂！”  
“说你男人累了，李东海，你，完了！”  
好像这一次在自己身体里的东西比上一次的大了许多，李东海深呼吸了两次，瞪李赫宰。  
每次都要在这种事情上分个高下，果然是李赫宰的作风。  
每次都要将这种事情推到不可收拾的境地，果然是李东海的性格。  
隔着套李东海都能感觉到可以融化自己的热度，但是这一次和之前不同，从不会照顾他的敏感处，直挺挺的插入。这样几次，李东海本能反应晃动自己的腰。  
“东海，是你自己要的。”李赫宰说着，退出了李东海的身体。  
李东海趴在了地上，下一秒就感觉到有东西抵在自己的后面。  
这个姿势……  
李赫宰很少用，因为这样的姿势李东海看不见他，李赫宰担心李东海会害怕。但是今天，他只能这样。  
滚烫的粗长长驱直入，李东海听到了囊袋打在自己皮肤上发出的声音，身体无法控制的颤抖。他不喜欢这个姿势，却在这一刻感觉到了剧烈的快感。明明没有照顾他的敏感地，自己的身体也有了反应。  
“赫，赫，不要了不要了不要了。太深……哈啊……”  
“不要什么？”李赫宰慢慢的退出，慢慢的。  
身体开始变得空虚，李东海下意识的向后靠，被李赫宰扶住了腰。“东海说，不要啦。”  
“不是……”  
“那是什么？”李赫宰在逗李东海，自己也是咬着牙，这样的李东海对他就算是毒药，他也肯定会全部喝下去，这辈子，他已经认定了的。当然，李东海不是毒药，是蜂蜜，甜到发慌。  
李东海恨不得跳起来去打李赫宰，他现在这样心有余力不足，就连最后一丝神志都要沦陷在李赫宰身上。李东海声音发抖，“想要赫宰。”  
“嗯？”  
“赫宰，进来。”  
反正每一次他们两个都在争输赢，最后都是输的体无完肤。换种说法，两个人都是赢家。  
深夜，刚从浴室出来的李赫宰就被李东海掐住了脖子。  
“坏蛋啊啊啊啊！”  
“小点声东海。哎呀呀，我脖子。”  
“还知道小点声？！谁那么坏？！”  
“宝贝儿宝贝儿，我错了，我最坏，我是大坏蛋。”  
没办法，每次做得很过分，李赫宰就知道自家小孩儿会生气。  
“但是东海，你现在这么精神，看来是我还做得不够……”  
“李！赫！宰！！！！！”


	10. 我的家人 番外五 守约

20181015 生贺  
我们家 奶🐯 生日快乐！  
本章涉及 海赫 和 赫海 ！ 有。 车 ！  
有雷请绕道，看看我另外那篇生贺。  
我这次下了血本了！！！  
正常的行程在正文里，我可能得写到明年去了。先发个车～因为这个肯定等不到明年的1015。  
先发了先发了。  
===============  
番外五 生日礼物？遵守承诺。  
“赫宰，赫宰。生日礼物！”  
录完节目，已经是李东海生日的前夕。这放在以前，李东海是不喜欢过生日的，李东海唯一不喜欢的节日。这会让他觉着自己又老了一岁。  
当然，有李赫宰的眼角纹跟着他，李东海也不再在意自己的年龄，生日自然成为了节日。他对节日的热爱，是李赫宰熟知的。  
“回家给你。”李赫宰对着李东海的耳朵说悄悄话，顺便吹了一口气。  
满意的看见李东海耳朵泛红，李赫宰这才离开李东海的身边。  
“东海提醒赫宰是因为他们一起回家。他都没管咱们要礼物。”崔始源对朴正洙说。  
朴正洙微笑，“估计他也不会管咱们要了。”  
“怎么？”  
“明天可没大队行程，见不着咱们。”朴正洙意味深长的说。  
“哦哦，我需要送到他家去？”  
朴正洙斜了一眼崔始源，“昨天你们在日本没送啊？”  
“没啊。”  
这一次，朴正洙送给崔始源一个白眼。这孩子人高马大的，思想很天真。  
不，纯洁。  
是单身久了吗？都三十多岁了，怎么这么可爱呢。  
“所以，你是不是把我礼物忘了？”  
李东海眯着眼，看着坐在副驾驶的李赫宰，从后排伸手去捏李赫宰的脸。  
李赫宰想到之前在俄罗斯，李东海买的一对小玩偶，他们放在床头。一个是他，一个是李东海。  
“不会忘的。如果我忘了，你会念叨我一整年的。”  
“哎哟。你是因为怕我念叨你？？！”捏着脸的手指更大力，肉眼可见的变红，李东海才松开手，可别破了相了。  
李赫宰推了一下李东海的额头，“傻瓜啊你。”  
回到家，一切都是正常的，各自换衣服，李赫宰将要洗的衣服分类放到洗衣房，李东海将冰箱里面的水果拿出来。李赫宰再转身，就紧紧贴在了李东海身上，吓了一跳。  
“干，干嘛？”  
“别糊弄我。礼物呢？”  
原本李东海也不是很执着礼物，就是李赫宰说两句生日快乐他都知足，但是今天李赫宰的表现很奇怪，没什么底气，还是心虚，还是别扭，到底要干嘛？！他很好奇，甚至是怀疑李赫宰有问题。  
“生日快乐我打算明天说的。先给你礼物吧。”李赫宰拉着李东海到卧室，拿出了一个小盒子。  
“那你今天怎么感觉很别扭的样子？”  
李东海打开盒子，里面是两个小老虎模样的玩偶。看了看床头的小人，这是赔了宠物嘛。这也是他们两个，也不错。  
说好糊弄吧，李东海是最好糊弄的人。李东海亲了一口李赫宰的脸，就颠颠的将小老虎摆好在两个小人的中间，还挺搭的。李东海兴高采烈的欣赏摆件，还没起身就被李赫宰抱了个满怀。  
“喂！”  
李东海一个激灵，被李赫宰咬住了后颈。  
双手伸进了李东海的衣服里，胡乱地摸着，李赫宰就这样将李东海压在了床上。一刻没停的吸吮着李东海的后颈。  
“别，会有印的。”  
李赫宰将李东海扎起来的头发松开，看了看，“不会啊，看不到的。”  
“你……”  
一如既往的亲吻，熟悉的坦诚相见，李赫宰的舌头对于在李东海身上的工作十分熟练。一切都和往常一样，体温的上升，心跳的加速，暧昧的弥漫，种种来说，这都是李东海和李赫宰喜欢的、习惯的情事的开始。  
李东海下身被李赫宰含在嘴里，一瞬间头脑发热，湿润的触感差点就射了。但是也很奇怪，好像少了点什么。  
温暖的口腔将李东海的坚挺包围着，湿热的舌尖挑弄着已经开始流出透明液体的头部，很卖力，很享受的样子。李东海本能的闭上眼，“嗯哈。”发出一声声的娇喘，最终只好咬着自己的手指，为了让自己不会叫的太过分。  
好舒服……  
今天格外的舒服。  
“赫，别弄了，要不行了。”李东海推李赫宰的头，李赫宰没理会他，最终还是射在了李赫宰的嘴里。  
能够被爱人这样的对待，是一件很好的事情。  
习惯了情事的身体，着实被身上的这个人挑逗起来，享受高潮余韵的同时，身体有些空虚。想要更多，更多的李赫宰。  
李赫宰嘴里带着的腥味，反倒让李东海更加兴奋。舌尖与舌尖的触碰，突然想到了很久很久以前的第一次。紧搂着李赫宰的脖子，李东海闭着眼享受亲吻的激情。  
李赫宰的手离开李东海的身体，但是他身体的空虚并没有被填满，就连手指也没有。李东海只好去咬李赫宰的耳朵，想要催促爱人的动作，却发现李赫宰的手指在开发的是李赫宰自己的身体。  
“赫宰？你在干嘛？”  
李赫宰突然笑了起来，轻啄李东海的嘴唇，他在笑李东海的后知后觉，也有些不好意思。“我答应你的，你过生日叫你上一次啊。”  
李东海发愣，啥时候说的？  
“那次你喝多了，我说给你示范一下需要多努力。不记得了？”  
“啊！好像是……”李东海抓着李赫宰的手，“还是别了，赫宰，第一次不舒服的。”  
“对不起。”李赫宰说。  
他和李东海的第一次，是很久以前，他却做的很过分。  
抚摸着李赫宰的头发，李东海有些忐忑，这是他第一次做诶？！  
对吧？！  
三十几岁的第一次吗？！  
“还说不要？你看看你。”李赫宰轻笑着，膝盖蹭了蹭李东海的下体。  
“我也不是，不想。”  
这是李赫宰第一次让李东海进入他的身体，也是李东海第一次进入别人的身体里。感觉都很奇怪，最奇怪的可能是李赫宰。  
果然两个工种差距很大啊！  
李赫宰想着。  
他还是在上面，亲自将李东海的肉棒放进自己的身体里，感觉真的很奇妙。没有想象的疼，也没有太难过的感觉，满满的填充着身体，寻找着身体里的敏感点。  
主动权仍然掌握在李赫宰的手里，这叫李东海有些不满。顺势将李赫宰推在床上，自己很利索的压了上去。  
李赫宰摸到了李东海的肌肉，“你别紧张啊。”  
“我，我哪有！”  
紧张？紧张！当然紧张了。  
李东海觉着自己已经发汗，心跳加速，在进入的时候，差点就射了。  
“哈啊。”  
“我第一次听见赫宰这样的声音。”  
李东海缓慢的重复着动作，小心翼翼的照顾李赫宰的感受，直到找到李赫宰身体里的敏感处。  
这个角度看李赫宰的真的很大，好像是比自己的大。  
赌气般的加快了速度，李东海有点希望就这样让李赫宰射出来。  
“寿星你别太过分啊！”李赫宰抗议，但是已经不是他做主导，也只能做无谓的挣扎。  
李东海被这么一说，反倒是加剧了自己的动作。“你以前多么卖力啊，我得向你学习。”  
被弄哭多少次，李东海记仇着呢。  
但是经验值摆着，等级还是有差距。李东海没能像李赫宰那样的神勇，最后两个人一起射出来，李东海已经很努力了。  
看着李赫宰的脸，李东海转了转眼睛，重新跨坐在李赫宰的腿上。  
“祖宗，让我歇歇可以吗？”  
“不行！”李东海坏笑，“这两天都得听我的。”  
“是是是，东海大人。”  
李东海张嘴，将李赫宰半硬的肉棒含在了嘴里，直到真的硬了起来。  
“嗯。”  
“嗯哈！”  
“东海？！”  
这一次，李东海将李赫宰的坚挺送入了自己的身体里。  
李赫宰不知所措，明明是想要服务李东海，反过来被李东海服务了。  
“跟你说，我最卖力了。”李东海笑得像个孩子，明亮的眼里迷蒙着一层情欲，仍然有着明媚的样子。  
李赫宰哭笑不得，抓着李东海的手，摩挲着戴在无名指上的戒指。  
这个人，是世界上最美好的人了吧。  
“赫……”  
李赫宰喜欢李东海这么叫他，喜欢李东海这样的表情，随即他发现自己也喜欢刚刚李东海的样子。无奈的笑，李赫宰只好用力的顶了一下，引来李东海娇媚的喘息。  
“你怎么还有力气？！”  
“为了我的寿星大人，不努力可不行。”  
肉刃进入穴口，挤开软肉，划过敏感部位，进入了叫人沉醉的地方。  
一下，两下，每一次基本都是整根没入，整根抽出，缓慢的动作却让李东海无法招架。  
这就是登记的差别吗？  
李东海眼角的泪流下，他这么想着。  
李赫宰努力的没射在李东海的里面，欲望喷发的时候，李赫宰什么也无法思考。  
今天，谁收拾床单？  
等到冷静下来之后，他想着。  
好像看穿了李赫宰的想法，李东海擦了擦脸上的眼泪，恶狠狠的看着李赫宰，“剪刀石头布？”  
“啊？？？”  
“我很公平了吧！”  
李东海拧着李赫宰腰间的软肉，摆出凶狠的模样。  
李赫宰被这样李东海逗笑，只好妥协，“好好好。”  
当然，以李赫宰告负为结局。  
李东海洗完澡，将戒指好好的套在自己的手指上，“谢谢你的生日礼物。”  
“嗯？”  
“我指的是，你还记得我说过的酒话。”  
李东海指的是今天滚床单的事，李赫宰也听的明白，笑了笑，躺在李东海身边，“就怕客官你不尽兴啊。”  
“小娘子表现的很好，让客官亲一个～”  
李赫宰亲上李东海的嘴唇，一个缠绵温柔的亲吻。  
“生日快乐。”  
李东海意识到已经是凌晨，推了推李赫宰去拿自己的手机。  
李赫宰又拿出来一个盒子，递给李东海，“送你的生日礼物。”  
前不久李东海刚看上一部相机，他觉着很专业，自己并没有多余的时间去精进自己的业务，也就没有买。其实已经忘记了，没想到李赫宰还想着。  
“刚发售就买了啊。李东海，以后你的镜头不能没有我。”  
“那你拿去用吧，相机里没有我你就死定了。”  
“我这辈子里都是你了，还想怎么样！”  
李赫宰搂着李东海的脖子，笑嘻嘻的逗着对方。  
第二天，李赫宰腰疼，李东海也腰疼。李东海一天也没接电话，也没理会门铃声。  
朴正洙接了崔始源的电话，崔弟弟说李东海不在家，也不在李赫宰家，送不出去生日礼物了。他只能笑笑，看着给李东海发去的生日快乐信息变成了已读。  
崔始源真是个单纯的弟弟。  
朴正洙想。


	11. 第四十六点五章 体力

*对，车  
*赫海微现实小甜文。  
*好久没开车我技艺生疏  
*大家当作是我的第一辆小车  
*造的不好请多担待。  
=============  
第四十六点五章 体力  
李赫宰蹭着李东海的脖子，一点一点吸吮着，到胸前的突起，舌尖触碰的地方慢慢变得硬起来，牙齿随着舌头轻轻的咬住。这是在逗李东海，也知道李东海不禁逗。  
李东海闷哼一声想要推开李赫宰，他没有这么做，只是，他想跟李赫宰接吻。  
双手在对方的身体上乱摸，从脖子到小腹，也不曾摸到更敏感的地方。李赫宰能感觉到李东海开始急促的呼吸，还有起伏的胸膛，凑了过去，刚刚还在咬着乳头的牙齿，轻咬住诱人的嘴唇，是特别香甜的味道。  
“嗯……”  
“怎么了？忍不住了？”李赫宰笑道。  
李东海知道李赫宰是在逗自己，瞪了一眼眼前的人，伸手去摸李赫宰。“不知道是谁忍不住了？”  
抓住李东海的手腕，李赫宰再一次亲上李东海的嘴唇，侵略性十足。比起李东海，李赫宰明显更占有主动权，直接就摸到了李东海已经硬起来的前端，“我们东海有反应的。”  
“废话。”李东海不去看李赫宰，感觉自己浑身都是滚热的，想要李赫宰强有力的怀抱，却不肯示弱，强挺着和李赫宰犟嘴。  
李赫宰用手套弄着，他熟悉李东海的敏感点，从里到外，所有的，倒满了润滑液的手指很快就能找到李东海的敏感地，一次又一次的压迫，丝毫不给李东海任何拒绝的余地。  
“唔……你，太讨厌了！”  
李东海咬着嘴唇，不管是前面还是里面，都是快感的来源。从第一次到现在，他已经记不清他们做过多少次，可能是大同小异，这种熟悉的快感却会让人一步一步更加沉沦，无法抗拒，无法摆脱。  
尤其是眼前的人，爱到无法自拔。  
“嗯哈！赫！你慢点！啊！”  
一直是倔强的不肯服输，却还是在某一个时刻投降，触电一般的神经反应，大脑是空白的，只要再一下，就会达到欲望最高的满足。却在李东海叫出来的同时，李赫宰停下了所有动作。  
手指上是变得发白的润滑液，另外一只手上是已经涨得通红的肉棒分泌出的粘液，李赫宰轻轻舔了一下液体。身下是欲望没有得到发泄的李东海，小脸通红，张着嘴大口喘气，动了动腰，表示这个人还想要更多。  
“东海，你真的好漂亮。”说完，李赫宰将嘴里那一点液体送进了李东海的口中，舌头与舌头的交缠，带着一丝腥味。  
温柔的缠绵的也就几秒，李东海瞪大了眼睛，他空虚了很久的地方被又硬又热的东西堵在了入口，一把推开李赫宰，“你，你没带套呢……”  
“就一次，不带了。”  
“不行……”  
李东海搂着李赫宰的脖子，不让这人就这么进来。李赫宰无奈，只好起身去找，却被抓住。  
“就今天一次，不能有下一次。”  
李赫宰轻吻李东海的额头，生怕李东海反悔，抓着李东海的腿，就将自己已经硬得不行的肉棒头部推进了已经非常柔软的地方。  
“唔，你慢点儿……赫……啊！”  
李赫宰不记得上次做是什么时候，好像已经很久了，所以在进入的瞬间差点缴械。  
“放松，太紧了。”  
李东海的眼睛里早就蒙上了厚厚的情欲，就是随便一瞥，李赫宰都会心悸。李东海就这样盯着李赫宰，李赫宰低头注视李东海的眼神，真的把持不住。  
李东海认输，也必须叫李赫宰认输。  
“你是不是要射了？”  
李东海轻轻的声音飘进李赫宰的耳朵里，李赫宰可不想认输，勇往直前。当然了，他成功听见只属于他的李东海被情欲控制的呐喊。李东海那本来就处于爆发的前端，也没被再碰一下，因为李赫宰的抽查，很快就射了。  
身体处在最敏感的时间，就是皮肤被触碰一下都会有快感，何况是在喷发的同时，还有一个又热又硬的东西在身体里面不断折腾。李东海感觉这一瞬间好像是失去了感官，很舒服，只剩下舒服二字。  
“好热……”李东海呢喃着，双手没有地方放，只好抓着自己的枕头。最先回来的感官，只觉着后穴里面属于爱人的肉棒非常的热非常的硬，好像以前没有过这么热的感觉。  
李赫宰调整一下姿势，慢慢压了下去。位置的变化，里面触碰的地方更是紧密，开始分泌液体的头部摩擦着紧致的内壁，是爆发的边缘。  
“所以没有套，好好感受我一次，东海，很舒服吧？”  
“哪，哪有？只是……好热。”  
“可是东海的身体不是这样说的，你的腰扭的好厉害的。”  
李赫宰坏笑着开始最后的冲刺，身体之间碰撞的声音越来越大，李赫宰的呼吸越来越重，在逐渐陷入快感的过程中，他很满意的听见李东海的叫声。  
“赫，太快了！赫！啊啊！”  
“嗯！啊！”  
李赫宰也叫了出来，爆发的时候还是退出来了一些，没有射进去很深的地方。  
两个人浑身都是通红，李赫宰没有退出来紧致收缩的甬道，只是轻轻抚摸着李东海的脸，李东海眼角带着一点泪，擦干。吻上了李东海的眼角，然后才是大口地喘息。  
“好烫……”  
滚烫的精液在熟悉的地方喷洒出，灼烧的不是别的，而是李东海的理智。这是有很大快感的，他痴迷于这种灼热。双手插进李赫宰的头发，“赫，你真的好烫。”  
李赫宰咬着李东海的锁骨，留下明显的吻痕。“开心吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那，我们继续。”  
“说好了一次的……”李东海的反应虽说是提醒，却没有抗拒，目光里是期待。  
本来就没有退出的前端，因为与李东海的对视，已经硬了起来。李赫宰面前，李东海的喘息声都是春药。  
第二次的时间明显更长，比之前还要热。李东海完全不记得输赢，忘记了反抗和一次的约定，越来越沉迷于好久没有的激情。  
李赫宰不知疲累的不断抽插，带出来的是混合着精液和润滑液，但是大多数液体还是被堵在了里面。  
喘息声，叫喊声，碰撞声，还有淫靡的水声。  
整个屋子里，是两个人自发性的送给对方的春药和不见底的快感漩涡。  
不记得做了几次，李东海被折腾的很累，但是他知道，最累的还是李赫宰。侧过身趴在李赫宰的胳膊上，上面还有一层薄汗。  
“赫～累了？”  
“我体力好着呢。”李赫宰轻轻的说。  
李东海亲了一口李赫宰，“瞎说，你没力气了。”  
李赫宰斜过眼，“你试试？”  
帮着按了按李赫宰的脖子，李东海笑着跨坐在李赫宰的腰上，眯着眼咬李赫宰的鼻尖。“试试呗。”  
刚开口，李赫宰就觉着有什么液体流到了自己的腿上。李东海也是窘迫，想要躺回去。李赫宰一把抓着李东海不让动，坏笑，“这么宝贵的东西可不能流出来啊。”  
“流氓！”  
“我体力多好，你知道的。”  
李东海趴在李赫宰的身上，抵在他腿上火热的硬物，不久前还在自己的身体里，还是羞耻得很。拍了拍李赫宰的肩膀，“坏东西！”  
“是好的。”  
李东海用膝盖蹭了蹭，“好好。”直了直腰，将再次硬起来的放入自己的身体里，坐了下去。“唔……”李东海不由得发出了闷哼，被巨大的质量填满，甚至不能动。  
李赫宰自下而上的欣赏着李东海的表情，将流下的液体堵回了李东海的体内，李赫宰有些满足。拉着李东海的手，“东海……”  
“赫，好像变大了。”  
“比刚才大了吧。”  
“嗯……”  
“那就好好做，你不是说你心疼我没体力吗？”  
“坏家伙！！”  
李赫宰终于带着李东海去浴室洗澡，让李东海趴在自己腿上修长的手指帮着李东海清理。  
“我是不是太过火了？感觉有些红。”  
李赫宰说得像一只小猫，根本没有刚刚的气势。李东海笑得灿烂，拍了一下李赫宰的大腿根，“你才知道啊？！”  
“我下次注意。”  
“没事儿啦，我不觉着疼。可能是太久没做了，你又……”  
“什么？”  
“太大了。”  
“这话我爱听。明天的聚餐别去了。”  
“我估计我起不来了。”李东海又拍了一下李赫宰的大腿根。“都赖你！”  
“对不起对不起！”  
反正李东海没从李赫宰的语气里听见歉意，有一种什么感觉呢？得意？  
想着，李东海又是气急，拍了一下李赫宰的大腿根。  
“东海，我们还要做吗？”  
“李赫宰！！！”  
明明都三十几岁了，他们都觉着对方体力好像还是很好的样子。


	12. 第四十九点五章 想你

第四十九点五章 冲动  
“我去洗个澡，我可是大早上就回来的。”  
李赫宰抱着李东海不撒手，把脸扎在李东海的颈间，“不用了，我闻着很香。”  
“哎呀，放手，你再去睡会儿。”  
李东海将东西摆好，就推李赫宰回去，自己去洗澡。李赫宰躺床上，听着隐约的水声，心猿意马。明儿没有工作，可以歇一歇，这个不就是最好的机会，好好亲热。  
这都多久没有搂着自家小孩儿上下其手了！  
李东海裹着浴袍，顶着一头湿漉漉的头发出来到衣柜里翻找。没等找到什么就被抓住了手腕，李东海回头，顺手拉了拉自己的浴袍，“你干嘛？！”  
“你说你这样，不是勾引我是怎么的。嗯？”李赫宰的手顺着浴袍的缝隙往里摸，凑近对方的耳边，“你看你都没穿。”  
“我这不是要去找吗？我，我！你别摸啊！”李东海抓住李赫宰的手，不让他继续往里摸。  
李赫宰都习惯了，这惯例的动作，每次李东海都拒绝，也就几下。  
“这大白天的，都等不到晚上啊？”李东海喊着。  
李赫宰在李东海的耳边吹气，这人耳朵敏感着呢，每次都喜欢看着李东海耳朵变红。“又不是没在白天做过，这么害羞干嘛？”  
每一个小细节，李赫宰看在眼里，都是十分的可爱。  
李东海脸都有些红，转身将李赫宰推了一下，“躺下！”  
“啊？”  
李东海跨在李赫宰的身上，气呼呼的看着李赫宰，李赫宰仍然是笑嘻嘻的。伸手捏了李赫宰的脸，怎么都不松手，“干嘛啊，笑成这个样子！”  
“疼疼疼哦！”  
“还知道疼呢啊。”李东海另一只手里一直握着的，双手一展就蒙在了李赫宰的眼上。  
李赫宰伸手摸，笑得灿烂，“我家小孩儿从哪儿翻出来的，还说不想。”  
“看得见我？”  
李赫宰低头，眼前是朦胧的李东海，伸手摸了摸头发，“亲爱的这么看，也特别特别特别的好看。”  
李东海也跟着笑了起来，嘴巴抿起来，眉眼处都是情意，这样的李赫宰看着也特别好看。手指缓缓从眉毛勾勒出李赫宰的模样，细细的看着，隐约也看得见李赫宰那明亮的眼。轻轻柔柔的吻落在李赫宰的嘴唇上，李东海很想吻住李赫宰，每一天都想。  
是最甜蜜的味道，李东海有些沉迷。最喜欢和这个人接吻，舌头牙齿，就连那一丝的唾液都属于他，一丝一毫都是他的。李赫宰这个人，他爱得太深了。能感到这个人是自己的，李东海很开心。  
李赫宰轻轻抱住李东海的头，结束了这个吻，“你能感觉到，我爱你吗？”  
“感觉得到。我更爱你！”  
“你是没良心的！我最爱你！”  
李东海笑起来，摸着李赫宰眼上的纱，“你这样子，说这话也特性感。”  
没等李赫宰说话，李东海就快速的离开，去扒李赫宰的裤子。李东海也不是没见过李赫宰的，只是没想到已经硬了。  
“我是觉着是不是比以前大了？这还会变吗？”李东海笑嘻嘻的，调戏了李赫宰，手指就开始套弄起来。  
李赫宰也跟着笑，“刚才还扭捏说什么到晚上，李东海你这个小……”  
“小什么？”  
李东海手上用力，抬眼去看李赫宰，顺带着用舌尖舔了一下李赫宰的顶端。李赫宰隐约只看得到李东海的眼，没想到李东海来这么一招，一股火冲到脑门，差点就射了。  
“小妖精！”李赫宰咬牙切齿。  
“我以为你要说什么呢！我早就是妖精了，不是么？”  
李东海可不是最开始刚知道这些事的李东海，现在李东海的技术也绝对不是以前的李东海可以媲美的。就像李赫宰知道李东海的敏感点在哪里，李东海也知道李赫宰怎么才是最舒服的。  
李赫宰看着自己的下面在李东海的嘴里进出，好久没有这样了，没几下只觉着脑袋也空白，下面也充血。眼看着自己没多久就要缴械，李赫宰想不出什么，只能低哼了几声，抬起腰，将自己的硬物又往里面送了送。  
李东海被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳，“唔……唔！”李东海吐了出来，幽怨的看着李赫宰，顺手捏住了这硬邦邦东西的上下，“不许射！”  
“东海啊……”  
“不许射！”  
李东海咬了一下李赫宰的乳头，得意的看着李赫宰。  
这人怎么这样！  
笑了一下，猛的坐起来，将蒙在眼睛上的纱摘下来，李赫宰把李东海拉到自己怀里，“你这个妖精！”  
“嘿嘿，不是小妖精了吗？”  
怀里的李东海从下往上看着李赫宰，脸上一团潮红，李赫宰拉着李东海，手指熟练的开始扩张。李东海就趴在李赫宰的怀里，亲亲李赫宰的下巴，咬咬李赫宰的乳头，蹭蹭李赫宰的胸口。  
李赫宰被李东海这乱动的样子惹的心里痒痒，本来就已经是爆发的边缘，这一下差点没忍住。  
“这是咱们舞台上用的？”  
“我也不知道李大导演还有私藏。我，我，你轻点！嗯……你……”  
“怎么？嗯？”李赫宰可知道就这一个地方，李东海那已经被开发出来的身体，几下子就能高潮。  
“我刚刚在衣柜里翻到的。你别再一个地方，啊！你别……”  
“那换个地方？”  
“你这是记仇！”  
“我只是让我亲爱的舒服。”李赫宰低头亲李东海，“差不多了吧，这么下去，我真要挺不住了。”  
“嗯。”李东海点点头，直起腰，火热的硬物直接抵在股间。  
“我真的特别想你。”  
李赫宰将自己的下身缓缓顶入刚刚开拓的地方，温软的地方紧紧包裹住。李赫宰没敢直接深入，这一下就射了，以后可不敢在李东海面前直起腰。  
李东海见李赫宰额头上的汗珠，‘噗嗤’一声笑了出来。  
“诶！你笑什么？！”  
李东海趴在李赫宰的肩膀上，咬着李赫宰的耳垂，“你看看你，都出汗了。诶？！你干嘛！”  
李赫宰将原本是坐在自己身上的李东海按倒，手里的黑纱蒙住李东海的眼睛，“你这大眼睛，什么都看得到。”  
“是你说，我眼睛好看的。”  
“就说，李东海哪儿不好看？都好看。”  
说完，就挺身往深处顶了一下。李赫宰听见李东海的呻吟声，才是最自豪的时候。身下的人应该是享受的，不然不会这样热络，呻吟着，配合着。他也是享受的，爱人的内里是滚烫的，包裹自己的粗大，紧紧的，没有一丝空隙。  
好久没有听到李东海的叫声，李赫宰浑身血液都在翻腾，他想射了。  
李东海也是想着李赫宰，他真的想着这个人。全身细胞都叫嚣着，他爱着李赫宰。  
不是说笑，总感觉自己身体里的东西又比上次硬了许多。看不清眼前的李赫宰，感官更是敏感。自己的呻吟声，也有李赫宰的低喘，他以前害怕发出这样的声音，有些害羞，今天更是清晰，却没再害羞，反倒激发出更大的欲望。听着李赫宰欢快的声音，他也高兴。李东海自己享受着这样的快活，他知道李赫宰也喜欢，也享受。  
他俩是天生一对，就连做爱都是这么的合拍。  
李赫宰好久没跟李东海一起射，今天是李东海把他弄得浑身都是情欲。  
李东海大脑空白，大口喘气。缓过神，他也知道，这个男人，不会只做一次。而他，也不想只要一次。  
李赫宰拿掉李东海眼上的纱，微红的眼，有点泪水，轻吻。  
“我想你。”  
“我也是。”  
“我也想要你。”李赫宰沙哑着声音，说。  
李东海抿着嘴，抹了一下眼睛，同样沙哑着声音道：“我也是。”  
“我家东海是个真正的妖精。”  
“对，我是，我能迷着你，我自豪。”  
李东海握住李赫宰的手指，蹭了蹭李赫宰的手背。  
“那继续吧。”  
“怕你呢？！”


End file.
